1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powered ventilation devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fan unit which can be operated by a remote control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control technology is quite sophisticated and the use of remote control devices for powering various appliances and other equipment is well known in the prior art. A good example of a sophisticated use of remote control technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,543 which issued to Chen et al on Jan. 25, 1983. In this patent, there is disclosed a remote control operation of a vacuum cleaner wherein a user can operate such a cleaner through the use of a small hand held transmitter without virtually any physical exertion on his part. Of course, remote control operation of television sets and the like is also well known in the art, and it can be appreciated that remote control technology is particularly useful to the handicapped and elderly who would otherwise have substantial difficulty in operating certain types of equipment.
The selective multi-functional operation of various equipment is facilitated by the use of the aforementioned hand held transmitters wherein different frequency signals can be delivered to a receiver mounted on a piece of equipment, thus to cause that equipment to perform different selected operations. A typical example of a hand held transmitter for transmitting different frequency signals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,681 which issued to M. Hormann on Aug. 19, 1980. There has been at least one attempt to develop a remote control system for a fan assembly and in this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,973 which issued to Angott et al on Sept. 3, 1985. The Angott et al device includes a ceiling mounted fan and light assembly which is remotely controlled by radio signals propagated by a remote transmitter with the transmitter having independent controls for the fan and light respectively. The receiver has two channels and is responsive to the transmitter signals in a manner which allows the selection of multiple fan speeds and different levels of light illumination. While being functional for its intended purpose, this remotely controlled fan assembly is not particularly adaptable for use by blind individuals inasmuch as they cannot easily determine the chosen fan speed, nor is any suggestion made for utilizing the remote control technology on a portable fan which would greatly increase its versatility of use. As such, it would appear that there exists a continuing need for an improved remotely controllable fan unit which would be easily used by blind individuals, as well as by others desiring the convenience thereof, and further wherein such remote control could be employed on portable fans. In this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.